My Kind Of Ward And Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: If a parody means making a humorous imitation out of a serious piece of writing? Then I hope this is what it is. Happy SkyeWarding!


**Hey**,... I have always asked for SkyeWard scenes. And finally they gave me them, in a twisted kind of way. But if I ignore the dark side of it, the scenes are just what I have always wanted. They held hands, flirting, being close, saying the right words, a mother load of kissy kissy kisses, humongous dose of eye porn and other touchy feely yummies that just makes me squirm with delight.

I know you might be saying; Ros is going nuts! True but it's just that I'm the Floodlight Fairy (with batteries included) who loves seeing the bright side of things. If I have to fix helium balloons to my backpack and spray paint the clouds up there with a silver border for linings, I will. (Just need to get over my fear of heights.)

So, I've taken some lines from the last epi and made them into my kind of SkyeWard Yummies! Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

**Summary** : Ward and Skye scenes that I would love to see.

xox

_**SCENE ONE**_

"You are staring again."

"Am I not allowed to do that?"

Skye looked up from her laptop to glare at Ward before marching over to him who was sitting on the couch.

"I've already told you," Skye bent forward so they were eye to eye. "If you keep distracting me, no way I can finish what Coulson asked me to do in time. That means, it'll take me longer than necessary before we can leave the Bus to have that lunch we planned on at Ruthie's Skillet. I am as impatient as you are. I can already feel the creamy pie melting in my mouth. And Ward?"

"Hmmm...?"

"My eyes are up here."

Ward's eyes immediately snapped up to her face instead of staring at her cleavage.

"Love your eyes," Ward grinned.

Skye tweaked his nose before going back to her laptop to finish her work.

xox

_**SCENE TWO**_

"Are you alright? You look nervous."

"How can you tell, Super Spy?"

Ward reached out across the table and placed his hand on her arm.

"Sitting unnaturally still to keep from fidgeting. What's wrong?"

"The truth?"

"I'd appreciate it." Ward replied.

Skye took a deep breath before answering.

"Will your Grampsy like me? Did you tell her you are bringing me to meet her for dinner? What if I say the wrong things? What do I call her? Should I call her Mrs Ward? Wait a minute! She is from your Mom side, right? Did you tell her I'm a Hacker? What will she think of me? Her grandson dating a Hacker! Damn it Ward! And look at what I'm wearing! I shouldn't have listened to you. What if she ask me about my parents? What if... Ugh..., I should wait outside. Call me when she - "

"Hey, Hey. Skye. Skye. Hey, Sweetheart, relax ok? Grampsy is going to love you the minute she sees you. Just like I did the first time I saw you."

"The first time you saw me, you threw a bag over my head."

"Sorry. Nothing personal. Coulson made me do it." Ward gave her his apologetic smile. "But I fell in love with you two seconds before that."

"You thought I was an ass."

"I also thought you have an amazing and sexy one too."

"Good think you are a Super Spy. Or you'll be a Super Perv."

xox

_**SCENE THREE**_

"Skye, listen to me."

"No."

"Skye. You have to stop this."

"No."

"You know what's going to happen if you keep doing this?"

"You going to get all ticklish and giggly. Screaming like a girl for me to stop tickling. And then the whole team will know just how ticklish our Super Spy is!"

"You tickle me and I'll cuff your wrists."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I've got furry ones!"

xox

_**SCENE FOUR**_

"Hiding from what I'm thinking and what I'm feeling doesn't come as easy for me as it is for you."

"Well, it comes with experience."

"Yeah. I guess it does."

"So, shall we try again tomorrow?"

"No."

"Aww come on Skye. Look. Remember that holding up during torture thing, you asked me about?"

"Yes."

"Think of this as a practise for that."

"You seriously think, we can play footsie during breakfast with your cold icy toes up my leg and not have me squeal?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll go warm my toes tomorrow."

xox

_**SCENE FIVE**_

"You are saying you're feelings for me - "

"They are real Skye. They always have been."

"Then how come everyone knew but I don't?"

"Everyone?"

"Yup! There's Garrett, Mike, May, Koenig, Trip and even that Control Freak, Lorelei. I'm not surprised if AC and FitzSimmons already knew long before everyone else and were making bets."

"I guess that 'Ward Love Skye' graffiti I did on the side of the SUV was a dead giveaway."

xox

_**SCENE SIX**_

"I'm gonna throw up!"

"Are my feelings for you so revolting?"

"It's not - "

"Then why - "

"Get away from me!"

"Skye - "

"MOVE DAMN IT!"

_Five minutes later..._

"Hey, Robot. Sorry about that. So, you still love me?"

"What?"

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Look Skye. I won't think less of you if you have no feelings for me. I know how locked down and boring - "

"Shut up, Turbo. I love you too. Now, how about we go out for lunch to celebrate? I'm craving for some of that super cheesy double patty burger with extra pickles and mustard, from that diner we stopped by in New York. And for dessert, a whole big slice of that Banana Fudge Pie with Pistachio ice-cream and raisins for topping!"

"New York? But we are in the middle of nowhere in freezing Antarctica!"

"But Ward, can't you hear that sound in my tummy?"

"The sound of growling?"

"Yes. But the growling translates to: My Daddy is the best pilot in this whole wide world. Please fly Mummy and me to New York."

**THE END**

What do you think? Fun SkyeWard?


End file.
